Serving Detention, Together
by Rea27
Summary: Harry and Draco are both sent into Detention. What will become of their night together? For Jill and first fanfiction ever. Complete


A/N: I know I said I would continue this story but I found that I liked this as a one shot and couldn't come up with more to add. But I know for a fact that I will be putting up sequels and all but for now please enjoy and note that I did go over previous errors that I had before.

*Made for: at the time a girl named Jill was black mailing me

*What do I welcome: I also welcome all comments and flames!

*It is a Harry/Draco fic XD

*Rated: M (you have been warned)

-wWw-

"Harry, were you sleeping in class again?" laughed Ron as they were exiting Professor Snape room. "You know you may get D&D time with him again, right?" Hermione just rolled her eyes as Harry kept walking. Ron paying no attention, walked right into Professor McGonagall. All eyes turned to the two as Ron helped Professor McGonagall up.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I'll say you need to work on your line of sight. If I had known any better, you were asking for detention with Mr. Potter, correct?" Professor McGonagall asked as she handed the slip to Harry and walked off with a big humph. Hermione looked over at the two boys and walked off without a word towards the library to see if Madam Pince has the book she ordered two weeks ago.

"Well? What did you get in trouble for this time? Which teacher? And who is the 'Other'?" Ron asked knowing it was mostly likely the same. Harry showed Ron the slip in awe he read out loud;

Dear Mr. Potter:

I am pleased to inform you of this, once again, that you have detention with Professor Snape. Seeing how you sleep in his class and have missed the last few lessons, you will retake them in detention for three hours for the next two months.

Don't be alarmed, you are not alone in this. Mr. Malfoy will also be joining you for the same respect. I have sent you both a letter as your detention will start at 6:30 tonight as follows.

Sincerely;

Mr. Dumbledore

Ps: Please don't get too carried away in the night that lay ahead. Please have some fun too!

"Wow, you really got it this time. You and Draco are both headed for detention together. Just hope you don't blow up the art room next door again. Fred and George both started a war and bet against you two. We'll have fun!" Ron ran down the hallway towards the singing lady portrait. Harry looked over at the clock to discover that it was almost indeed almost 6:00.

With a sigh, Harry turned around to hurry outside. If he was going to spend the next three hours with Draco, the least he could do was head for a quick jog. Not knowing where his feet were talking him, Harry just jogged until he came to familiar grounds. Looking around, he did not find Hagrid outside at all, but he did find his hound outside guarding the house.

Running up to the door, he glanced at the hound with surprise since he didn't try to jump him. The hound in turn (Harry can't remember the name for the life of him), sank his head back unto his paws as Harry knocked on the door. Waiting for Hagrid to at least get up and open the door, Draco appeared running on top of the hill. 'He must be blowing off steam before the big show.' Harry thought as he knocked on the door once again. No one was coming to the door. That was odd. Normally Hagrid would answer unless he was out visiting his Mistress again.

Shaking his head, Harry turned around and walked down the stairs, noticing a starring Draco on top of the hill. Meeting eyes, Draco ran back inside in the gates holding up his watch. Looking down at his own (Harry really can't tell time, thus the detention) noticed that it was almost 6:30 and he wasn't even in the school grounds.

Running like hell, Harry made it into school grounds just as the bell tolled 6:30. Looking across the fountain, Draco was smiling at him. Harry, shocked, walked inside the school as Draco followed close behind.

"Harry," Draco breathed on the back of Harry's neck, "You've been a bad boy. I should punish you myself, but what good would that do now?" Harry stopped in his tracks as Draco chuckled under his breath and moved forward. "Oh, by the way Harry, we really should get going. Professor Snape really doesn't like us being late, as we are currently." He gave a wink and ran off.

"Shit!" cursed Harry as he ran after Draco.

"You both were late, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and therefore you will receive and extra hour of detention tonight. I expect no winning from neither of you." Professor Snape handed both boys a copy of the book they were to read.

"But sir, I have practice tomorrow. I can't afford to stay any later." Harry claimed as Snape was making his way out of the room.

"Well, then I suggest that you and Mr. Malfoy stop sleeping in my class." With that Snape walked out of the room leaving both boys starring in his wake. Draco looked down at his book and frowned, becoming quit bored already. Harry looked down at his book with a sigh as he cracked it open. Harry was already quit bored, like Draco, but both boys kept reading in silence for the next two hours.

Somewhere around 9:00, Draco looked up at the clock hanging in the room. It had been two and a half hours since they saw Professor Snape leave. Knowing that it would be another hour and a half before Professor Snape showed up, Draco closed his text book. The sound of the text book being closed brought Harry to attention. He looked over at Draco as he aware that Draco in return was staring at Harry.

"Harry, I'm bored!" came a little wine as Draco moved next to Harry. In return Harry closed the text book and looked over at Draco again.

"Draco, what am I going to do about it? We missed class and now we have to make it up." Harry shook his head as he was about to pick the book up again. Draco swiped the book from Harry's hands and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Harry, I want to play with you. We both know that we like each other, as in not rivals either. I know you have been watching me." Draco moved closer and gave Harry a quick lick on the cheek. Harry made no move to avoid it as Draco carried on. "We both need each other." With that Draco leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips.

With no protest from the famed wizard, Draco lightly bit Harry's lower lip for entrance. When that was granted Draco started to French kiss him, grabbing a handful of Harry's jet black hair. When the hair was starting to be pulled, Harry moaned softly and started to kiss Draco back. Losing both of their senses, Harry knocked everything off the long desk, being forcefully pushed back by Draco.

"Draco, we shouldn't be doing this in a classroom of all places." Harry tried to say in a straight voice, but it came out more like a whimper. Draco, taking this as a good sign, continued to remove Harry's shirt. Once that was off, Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's tie and tore it off, letting it fall unto Harry's shirt lying on the floor. With a growl, Harry removed Draco's shirt (which is now pretty torn since Harry used his teeth to do all the work) and started at his pants.

"No, no, 'Mr. Potter'," Draco says mimicking Professor Snape perfectly. "I have yet to tell you that I'm the one in charge, correct?" All's Harry could do was shake his head as Draco was currently fondling with Harry's penis within the layers on clothing. Moaning as Draco pulled his hand away, Harry wanted to kill Draco for doing this to him. He was too close to release, yet the smart bastered pulled his hand away just in time.

Smirking down at Harry, Draco shook his head in amassment. "I never knew the most famous wizard would get turned on with a little sack rubbing. Him, I wonder…" Draco started to ponder as Harry started to wiggle and remove his pants. Upon seeing this, Draco started to get hard just watching as Harry started to get out of his pants. Only he did very slowly, painfully slow to the point where Draco just ripped of Harry's pants and boxers in the end.

Grabbing Harry's dick, Draco started to pump it fast between his hands; Draco was starting to get a boner. Harry looked at Draco with a sly smile on his face as he cumed all over Draco's hands without warning. "Dame you to hell Harry," Draco said as he himself started to precum removing his own pants and boxers. "You really know how to piss someone off, don't you?"

Pulling Harry over the edge of the desk, Draco got in front and started to like Harry's penis. It started as slow swirling motions, and then Draco picked up speed knowing that Harry was about ready to cum once more. Draco ever so slightly, put his mouth around the crown of his penis and began sucking and biting it. Harry gave no warning, once again, as he cumed into Draco's mouth.

But Draco being Draco, would have none of this go to waste. He quickly swallowed all Harry had to offer and then sucked some more. Harry, in a matter of a minute, cumed right into Draco's mouth again.

Being tired of the only one having fun, Harry pushed Draco to the wooden floor and straddled him on top. Giving light butterfly kisses, Harry continued to move across Draco's face with ease. Moving from one side to another, Harry suddenly took a trip south to Draco's neck. First kissing him on the right shoulder, Harry moved his head over to the left were he bit Draco. He gave a soft moan after Harry licked the place where he bit. A hicky was most likely to form there but Draco wouldn't mind in the least.

Taking his head a little farther south, Harry pinched the right nipple while his tongue licked the left one. Giving a soft groan to continue his way south, Harry moved a little lower until he was face to face with Draco's penis. Cupping the balls at the base, Harry started to lich his way up Draco's shaft, stopping at the crown. A sly smile appeared on Harry's face as Draco was glaring up as if to say 'you're dead Potter if you don't finish'.

But Harry would have none of that. Letting loose of Draco's balls, Harry started to rube his shaft up and down, sometimes squeezing it now and then. When Draco was about to cum, Harry stopped and moved Draco so that he was lying on his back, facing away from the now devil Harry.

"What the hell are you doing now, Potter!" asked a very annoyed Draco. When nothing was said, Draco started to repeat himself when he felt a tongue lick his hole. Shutting him up as what Harry wanted to do, which he exceled in doing so. Licking thoroughly was not enough. Harry wanted to be inside of Draco Malfoy right now, but in doing that he might hurt the poor boy. So Harry started to probe him instead, moving faster and faster with Draco's reaction times, trying to lubricate him.

When almost hitting his limit, Harry grabbed Draco and stood him on all fours, grabbing his penis and started to rub in time with the tongue probing. When Draco finally had his release, he looked over at Harry expectantly, only to see something pass on his face. Confusion? Sadness? Regretting? What had it been?

"Draco… I coming inside now…" that was all the answer he needed as Harry pushed his huge dick into Draco's tiny hole. Not caring if Draco had adjusted or not, Harry started to move back and forth inside. Moaning load and clear, Draco went limp as he had not acuminated to Harry's size yet. Yet still it felt good as Harry moved in and out with powerful thrusts.

Moaning in the classroom only increased as both started to hit there climaxes. When they rode it out until the end Harry looked at his watch, it was 10:20. In ten minutes Professor Snape would be back to dismiss them. Harry, showing Draco the time, started to get dressed, with Draco in pursuit. When all their clothes were put on properly and mess cleaned up, they sat back in their desks picking up the text books.

Just as they turned to the right page, Professor Snape returned as cold as normal. "I see that you two are actually studying this time. Congrats, you may leave now. Just remember you have detention tomorrow as well."

Waving his hand for them to leave, Harry and Draco picked up there books and left the classroom. Walking a little bit in silence, Draco finally asked, "Did you like detention tonight?" Shrugging, Harry just sighed. Draco stepped in front of him as he was about to walk away. "Oi! I asked you a question!"

"It was oaky, but I'm all dirty and gross." Harry said with a smile. "I need to take a bath or shower. What to join me?" He asked with a dirty face on.

"Does it have to be a bath?"

"No, I could be a shower, but I prefer a bath. It's the only was the experience anything anymore."

"I guess we could take a bath, but I call shotgun."

"Shotgun?" Harry asked with a questioning look on his face.

"You'll see, follow me…" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away to the nearest no-ghost-bathroom…


End file.
